


Bread and Salt

by Star_Lite



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Organized Crime, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Swearing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: Emily Shelby was a young member of the infamous family. She had spent her life trying to stay away from crime and Peaky Blinder business, but when Tommy is hurt and heads down to London she has no choice but to go with him. It's then that she meets someone quite intoxicating, much to her families dismay.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

  
There had been a lot of hurt and pain in Emily’s short life. There were certain points and particular memories which she could pinpoint where most of that heartache would stem from.

The pain from her youth was mostly from watching as her three older brothers were shipped away to the beaches of France to fight a war that she couldn’t comprehend, never truly knowing if she was ever going to see any of them again. Em could remember the first night they had been shipped away and the weight that was placed on her chest, feeling as if she were being crushed by it.

Each day having to watch as all these young male soldiers were shipped back to their families in body bags, watching the grief that would spread across their faces, falling down and just sobbing right there on the ground in Small Heath. That would lead Em to drop to her knees too, pressing her hands together and praying to God that the army wouldn’t show up on their doorstep and inform them that Tommy or Arthur or John had been cruelly dragged from their family.

The pain from her teenage years was from being a part of a family that she didn’t feel she belonged to. No matter how many times that Tommy would assure Em that she was a Shelby something never truly sat right with her. Em just seemed so different to the rest of them in the way that she acted and in the way that she felt.

They were all active members of a crime syndicate. They practically ruled Birmingham and Tommy was the leader of it all. Em could look at every member of her family and see just why she was so different to the rest of them. Arthur was ruthless. John was confident. Polly was smart. Ada was independent. Finn had aspirations. Em found it hard to identify with them, but Tommy wouldn’t allow her to slip away from the family, even if she felt like she didn’t belong.

Half of the time most people had trouble recognising Emily as a Shelby, lots would just stare at her in shock as Tommy or Arthur would approach to speak to her. It would take them a moment before realising the similarities in looks, the same pale complexion against those dark features. A dazzling beauty trapped in a world of crime.

The pain in her adult life would be falling in love with a man who would close to double her age, honestly, he was closer to Tommy’s age. He was a man that her family was never going to approve off because of his past deeds, because of his short fuse and his unstable behaviour. All of which Em didn’t see too often.

Em was drawn to this man as if he was some kind of drug, somebody that she craved even though she understood that he was from a life of crime too. However, with him, she felt as if she belonged because he made a place for her in his life and in his heart. Something that Shelby’s truly tried but Em never accepted.

The hardest times were when he would betray her family, work against them, cause more pain than he intended but each time she would feel this need to go back and be with him much to the rest of her families dismay. There was nothing that they could do, short of telling her that she was making a mistake, it was just something she was going to have to figure out on her own.

The truth was that nobody told Emily that such a crippling pain could be bred from a place of such passionate love.


	2. New Beginnings

The brisk early morning chill was brushing harshly against Emily’s pale features, turning her full cheeks into a soft pink colour. The solemn funeral crowd were beginning to diminish as Emily continued to stand over the grave of her brother-in-law Freddie Thorn, cruelly dragged from his family when he had taken ill from Spanish Influenza, a terrifying disease that was breaching the nation.

In all honesty, Em was absolutely heartbroken for her older sister Ada. It just seemed that Ada had this awful luck that surrounded her. Having her husband die in such a devastating way, leaving Ada to look after their young son by herself, leaving this enormous hole in her heart that wouldn’t repair itself for a long whine.

The brunette pried her eyes away from the gravestone for a moment and turned her gaze to be looking across at Ada who seemed to be avoiding eye-contact with her whole family - it seemed that this was the last place that she wanted to be, but was here to grieve and say goodbye to her husband once and for all.

Standing by the grave for a moment longer as the funeral had come to an end Emily had observantly noticed when Tommy had approached the widow, speaking to her lowly in the way that he would speak to most of his family but it seemed like Ada was never one to fall for his commanding ways and just stalked away from him instead. This caused Em to wrap her dark coat tighter around herself as she stalked around the gravestones to approached him with a half-hearted smile plastered across her lips. “What did you say to Ada?”

“I didn’t say anything that would have upset her. I tried to get our sister to stay in Birmingham for a couple of days, but she seems hellbent on returning to London as soon as possible.” Tommy spoke lowly, bringing his lit cigarette up to his lips and taking a long drag before turning his gaze back down towards Emily for a moment as a torn look pulled across her features. “I’m glad I got the chance to speak to you. I need you to come to our family meeting. I know you don’t want much to do with the business, but I’m planning something big and I need everyone behind me on this.”

The look that pulled across Emily’s face was something caught between puzzled and surprised, opening her mouth and stuttering back. “So, you want me to be there because you care about what I think, or because you just want to tell me what is going to happen?” Em quizzed and Tommy rolled his eyes at her question, taking another long inhale of his cigarette, slowly letting the smoke seep through his nostrils. 

“Em, does it really matter which way around I answer that question?” Tommy asked and Em shrugged her shoulders gently. “Of course I care about what you think, your opinion is important to me. However, even if you don’t agree with me it doesn’t mean that it will stop me from doing what is best for the business. Do you understand?”

Softly the brunette pursed her full lips and nodded her head slowly. “I do think that you should start being more involved with the family business. Even if it is only in small ways, like sitting in on family meetings to understand what is happening and what is next. You are a Shelby.” Tommy spoke evenly before gazing over her shoulder to see Polly and a Police Office heading in his direction. “I’ll see you in an hour or so. It looks like I have business to deal with.”

The emerald gaze of Emily followed Tommy as he stepped around her and approached Polly and the officer. It was then that Emily overheard that there was a problem at their local pub and it shook her to her core when she heard the statement. “… causing the building to explode.” Come from their conversation.

It seemed like Polly and Tommy had the situation under control and looked as if they were going to access the problem as they climbed into one of Tommy’s brand new vehicles, heading back towards Small Heath.

The brunette practically jolted when she felt a hand on her back, spinning around to see Arthur standing there with a small smile on his face. “C’mon then, I’ll walk you back to town, eh?” The two of them began to wander through the gravestones. “Did you get a chance to speak to Ada? I’m not sure I like the idea of her heading back to London on her own, ‘specially with that kid to look after.”

In a small way, Emily shook her head in response. “No, I think Tommy attempted to have the same conversation with her, but we both know that Tommy isn’t always the most diplomatic or reasonable or rational person.” Arthur chuckled at her statement which made Em smile in a tiny way. “You know that he wants me to come and sit in on the meeting later?”

It was her final statement that made Arthur’s brows raise in somewhat surprise. “Is that right?” Gently she nodded her head in reply. “Are you sure that you’re ready for getting involved with all our… business?” He questioned and for a moment Emily thought about a response. “It takes a lot to stomach what we do. I just want you to make sure that you’re ready for the mess that might follow.”

“I’m ready, Arthur.” Her reply was filled with a false sense of confidence, somehow managing to persuade herself enough to believe that she was actually ready to deal with her families business but deep down Em wasn’t sure if she was ever going to be ready to deal with some of the things that Em had heard about in the stories. 

* * *

At this point in her life, Emily had come to understand that the less that she actually knew about the family business the easier that her life would be. It just seemed like every week her family was getting themselves in even more trouble, messing around with things they had no business being involved with.

It wasn’t very often that Em would be called into a meeting with the rest of her family, usually, they were happy to allow her to continue her simple life outside of gambling and racing and crime, but a request from Tommy to come and sit in on a meeting was hard for her to decline.

As she rounded the corner into the building holding the rest of her family Em braced her hand on the door and pushed it open, hearing the sound of John’s voice echoing through the rooms, speaking to the rest of his family. Em went to wander forward when her wrist was suddenly captured, gazing over her shoulder and seeing Tommy stood there with his finger pressed to his lips informing her to stay quiet.

They both stood there listening as John was speaking to the rest of his family about some transition to London, broadening the business South, this was news to Emily, but that wasn’t a surprise to her. Em didn’t have much to do with the family business, she was usually the last to know most things. It was clear that John thought that moving to London was a bad idea, the family was already making enough money in Birmingham alone and this just seemed like an unnecessary risk.

Em watched intently as Tommy rolled his eyes and released her wrist, allowing her to step forward first, finally able to round the corner and entering the meeting room, approaching the rounded table and pulling out a share. “Hold on a minute… What do you think you’re doing here?” John’s rough voice spoke up first, looking across at Em with a hard look across his sharp features.

With a tiny gulp and a shrug, Em responded. “Tommy asked me to come and sit in on this meeting.” This seemed to upset the middle Shelby who pursed his lips but continued to lounge back in his chair. “John, I really think you should wait for Tommy to get here before you continue to talk anymore. I could hear you from halfway down the bloody road.” Em stated with a small smile, trying to save her brother from the wrath of Tommy.

As if on queue Tommy appeared around the corner then, throwing a warning looking to his little sister from almost blowing his cover. Em took a seat in the next moment and shrugged her shoulders as she removed her thick coat, crossing one leg over the other as she began to listen as they began to passive-aggressively argue with one another. “Now, I know that some of you have reservations about us expanding the business down to London,” Tommy stated and the whole room seemed to go silent. “C’mon, then. I want to know what you think. All of you.”

Everyone in the room seemed to give their thoughts, each of them contradicting one another, but most of the family seemed to be rightfully cautious about this expansion, except for Arthur who seemed to side with Tommy on a number of things. “Emily…” Tommy finally turned his gaze to his little sister who froze at the mention of her name, turning her emerald orbs towards him and gulping sweetly. “Esme took my opportunity to speak her mind. As a Shelby, I’d like to know what you think…”

For a moment Emily sat there completely silent, eyes flickering around to the many faces that were now staring directly at her. “I’m not sure that I hold much weight in this decision. I’m not entirely sure why London means to you in a professional sense and… and I’ve never actually been down there myself, so I can’t speak for how dangerous it is, but you have always know what you want and what’s best for our family.” Em defended herself before shrugging her shoulders. “I’ve watched all three of you leave us before and I prayed for you each night to return and by some miracle you did,” Em informed them in a tiny voice. “If you really believe that London is the right choice then… then I’ll pray for you again.”

It took Tommy a moment to compose his response before saying. “Thank you, Emily. I appreciate your opinion.” You assumed that Tommy appreciated what you said was because you were on his side of this argument. “Whilst I appreciate all your opinions I have already devised a plan for the expansion. What we need to do more than anything is stick together as a unit. That is when we are strongest.” Tommy informed them, looking at each member of his family. “However, if you don’t want to be part of our business anymore then you know where the door is.”

A long bout of silence took over the room and everyone seemed to look among one another, almost as if they were waiting to see if anyone would break and storm out, Esme look as if she wanted to cave, but chose to be strong for John, pursing her lips and sitting down firmly. “I’m glad that we’re all in agreement. I have some business to take care off and then The Shelby Company Ltd will be expanding to London.” It was final.

* * *

Once the meeting with her family had come to an end Em disappeared into the backstreets of Small Heath, deciding that she wanted to find and speak with Ada before she returned to London with her young son. There was no way that Ada would have driven all the way up from to Birmingham, so Em decided that logically Ada must be taking the train back to London which was why Em was currently standing outside of the train station.

Nervously the brunette stalked down the stairs and began to scan around the platform, briefly glancing at the crowd attempting to find her older sister. A timid smile spread across her features when she spotted little Karl playing with a bunch of other young children, that was confirmation that Ada was still lurking, the only thing left for Em to do was find her.

Em rounded the stairs and stood there for a moment, glancing up and seeing her older sister sitting on a bench, a couple of bags either side of her and staring blankly onto the tracks. A breathy sigh of relief fell from Emily’s full lips as she wandered towards Ada, nervously clearing her throat as she approached. “Ada…” That tiny mention of her name was enough to capture her attention. “Ada, I’m so glad that you haven’t left yet. I really wanted to see you before you returned to London.” Cautiously taking a seat beside Ada.

Instantly her older sister turned defensive, knitting her brows together and holding up her hand as if you cease Em from speaking. “Listen, if Tommy asked you to come here to try and persuade me from going back-” Em stared blankly at her before spluttering back. “Ada, stop. Tommy doesn’t know that I’m here at all.” The brunette stated making her older sister purse her lips for a moment. “I came here on my own because I wanted to see you.”

Ada remained very quiet for a moment allowing her sister the time to continue. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to you at the funeral. How are you? This was all so sudden. I was in such shock when I found out.”

“I will be a lot better once I get Karl back to London and we return to whatever passes for a normal life,” Ada stated firmly, crossing one leg over the other and briefly glancing across at her younger sister. “I’m not sure how I can explain this because you could never understand what I’m feeling.” Em’s heart sank. “The man that I loved was taken from me by some awful disease. My son will grow up without his father. I will have to support us alone.”

For a moment Em sat there, twiddling her thumbs nervously before replying. “Ada, do you not think it would be easier if you just stayed in Birmingham with us for a little while? Until you get back on your feet and you’ve had time to mourn?” Em quizzed, tilting her head in a confused kind of fashion. “Won’t it be safer too than being alone in London?”

“No, it won’t be easier. What will be easier if when I’m finally away from this family and I can return to a normal life with my son.” Ada informed her firmly and Em gulped and nodded her head slowly. “I’m not in danger anymore. I’m not a Shelby. I’m not a Thorne. I’m just Ada Thorne, the mother of Karl Thorne.” She spoke confidently and Em nodded her head.

The brunette nodded her head slowly before replying in a small voice. “Right.” Then smiling. “Okay. I’m not going to stand in your way if you think you need to return to London. I’m sorry to have bothered you, Ada.” Em then rose up and brushed down her skirt, refusing to look into Ada’s eyes at that moment. “I really was sorry to hear about your loss. If you need anything then you have my number.” Turning around and about to walk away.

“Em.” The voice behind her was sudden and Em spun around on her heel at that moment, watching as Ada dug around in her purse, pulling out a scrappy piece of paper and a pen, scribbling something down hastily before holding it out towards her. “That is my phone number and address for London. If you ever feel like you need to get away from this mess of a family then you know where to find me. Okay?”

Hesitantly she reached forward and took the piece of paper, inspecting it for a moment before answering. “Thank you, Ada.” Giving her sister a sweet smile before turning around and wandering back towards the stairs. It felt like the start to getting her relationship back on track with Ada, even if she was currently in a feud with Tommy.

* * *

Later that evening Emily had returned to her little flat and was just settling down for the evening, a record playing quietly in the background whilst she wandered into her living room with a cosy blanket under her arm and a book in hand. Taking a seat on her sofa, curling up under the warmth of the woolly blanket and opening her book.

The interruption of a loud knocking at her door jolted Em for a moment, making her sit upright, placing her book down, shedding the blanket and raising up to approach her front door. It was fairly late evening, Em was wondering who could have been calling at this hour, cautiously she approached her door, unlocked it and carefully opened it just enough to see who was on the other side.

A heavy sigh came from Em as she opened the door wider and said. “Tommy, it’s late. What are you doing here?” Stepping aside to allow her brother entrance to her home. A moment later Tommy stepped inside, removing his hat and stuffing it in his coat pocket and he rubbed his hands together as if to bring some warmth to them. “Do you want a tea?”

Shaking his head Tommy replied. “No. I’ll have anything stronger though.” Em lead him through to the living room and wandered over to a little cabinet, opening it up and pulling out a bottle of whisky. Em didn’t drink very often, but she kept a bottle of whisky in the house for when her brothers would visit. “Will this do?” Em quizzed and Tommy nodded in response. “So, what brings you by at this hour, Tommy?” She questioned as she poured him a glass of whisky.

Tommy watched Em for a moment before replying. “I actually wanted to thank you for what you said today at the meeting.” He spoke slowly. “I know being in the family business doesn’t necessarily come easily to you but you supported me whilst most of the family are doubting my decisions.” Em wandered over and handed him the glass of whisky as she took a seat on the sofa.

Carefully she nodded her head in agreement. “You’re welcome.” Was as simple of a response as she could think before finally turning her inquisitive gaze up towards him. “I just need you to assure me that you know what you’re doing in London.” Tommy creased his brows for a moment. “I know what you do in dangerous, but I really don’t have any of you to get hurt down there.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Tommy replied in a sure tone and Em smiled in a timid way, nodding her head. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m going down south with Arthur and John tomorrow, most of our business will be legal down there and the part of it that isn’t… will be handled safely.” He spoke clearly and confidently. “Understand?”

Em nodded a couple of times and replied. “I understand.” Watching as he took a large gulp of his whisky before placing the empty glass on the coffee table. “Good. I’ll let you get back to your evening, Em. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” He stated, patting her shoulder before turning around and heading for her front door. 

Once again Emily was left alone, wondering if her brothers would return to Birmingham safely, wondering just what would happen when they left for London. It would be a long couple of days before she would hear from them again.

* * *

Regardless of Emily’s worries her brothers went down to London, saw to any business they had and returned to Birmingham very pleased with themselves. Em had kept herself busy in that time too, going to visit Esme and her kids, visiting some of her friends, helping Polly with little bits that deserved her attention.

Deep down Em knew that this peace couldn’t last, especially with some of the stories Em was hearing from London, they had been causing a lot of trouble down there and made some enemies. That was nothing new to the Peaky’s. However, it was a shock when word had reached Em that Tommy had been attacked on the streets and beaten pretty bad.

In that first couple of days Em was told that she wasn’t allowed to go and see Tommy, she was basically under house arrest with a couple Peaky’s placed at her door, but soon enough Em went to pay a visit to her brother who was currently in hospital, at least there he would be safe from any further attackers.

It was an early evening as Em got a taxi to the hospital, paying the man and climbing from the vehicle, approaching the hospital and the front desk. Passing a nurse she asked where Tommy’s room was, that was something that everyone in the hospital would know at this point and helpfully the nurse pointed her in the direction.

With a couple of taps, Em knocked on Tommy’s hospital room door, creasing her brows as earned no response from her efforts. Taking another step forward and pushing open the door to peak her head around the corner to see that all the beds were completely empty. “What on earth…” Her voice was tiny, spinning around to be looking at the nurses sitting there. “Where is he? Where is Tommy?” All of them just seemed to look around at one another.

Not willing to wait around a moment longer for their incompetence Em took off down the hallway, looking down every corridor trying to spot any signs of her older brother. It was really beginning to panic her, Em couldn’t find Tommy anywhere. Honestly, he couldn’t get far from what Em had heard from Polly he was dangerously wounded.

With another rush Em was outside of the hospital, it was already dark and Tommy could have easily hailed down a cab but then her eyes caught a wounded soul limping towards the cobbled streets. “Tommy?” Her voice was soft before rushing to be catching up with the limping darkly dressed man. “Tommy!”

In the next second, she was stood before him, taking a good look at his face and noticing under all those bruises and scars it was her brother. “Oh, my…” Em took a step backwards and ran her hands over her face. “Tommy, what the fuck do you think that you’re doing?” She asked him, turning her worried gaze to be looking at her older brother. “You’re really hurt. You’re supposed to be resting and recovering in hospital.” Em stated blankly, carefully moving herself to place an arm around his waist to try and give him some support.

“Mm… Rrh…” Tommy practically grunted in pain, leaning his head forward for a moment before reopening those crystal blue eyes and stating. “The last thing I fuckin’ need right now is you arguin’ with me. Help get me to the canal, or fuck off back to Polly.” Em hesitated for a moment and as Tommy almost collapsed she decided she needed to help him, quickly swooping forward to help steady him.

“Alright. Alright.” Em decided the worry continued to brood across her face as they reached a row of taxis, opening the door and helping Tommy inside before climbing in after him. “What is it you’re planning, Tom?” Emily asked as the cart began to move. “Why do you need to go to the canal? Why isn’t Arthur or John helpin’ you?”

It was all these questions that seemed to make Tommy’s head spin. “Emily, shut up.” He commanded, leaning his head back against the seat and squeezing his eyes closed. “I need to get on a boat to London. I can’t just keep sittin’ ‘round here doing nothing.” Em blinked a couple of times. “I’m not askin’ you to go with me. If you don’t want to help I’ll drop you off now and-”

Quickly she stated. “I want to help, Tommy.” Taking his hand and squeezing it. There wasn’t much that Emily was every allowed to help with. The family business was something they all seemed to shield her from. It might have been because she was one of the youngest, but they allowed Finn to be part of it. Perhaps it was because she was the youngest girl - that could be a possibility.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to reach Charlie’s yard, Em aided a hobbling Tommy towards where their Uncle and Curly were stood talking and after some arguing managed to get them on a barge heading down towards London. In the living quarters, Em was knelt down by Tommy’s side cleaning up some of his wounds to the best of her knowledge.

“I’ll be fine. Just give me some pain relief and leave me to rest.” Tommy ordered but Em pursed her lips and continued cleaning. “Emily, you need to listen to me or I’ll have Curly take you back up to Birmingham.” This only caused her to roll her eyes at the threat, it was pretty rubbish, especially considering the state that Tommy was in.

A tired sigh came from Em as she rose back up and wandered back to the table, beginning to gather some pills in her hand. “Do you remember when I was younger and I practically begged you and Arthur to take me down to London for the day?” Her older brother nodded a couple of times. “I’d heard all these amazing stories about this magical place…”

Tommy sounded glum in his response. “And we never took you.” Em passed him a couple of tablets, shrugging her shoulders gently. “Why did you stop asking us?” His younger sister shrugged shaking her head. “At least I’m taking you now, right?”

Em just smiled and replied. “It’s not exactly under the best circumstances, Tommy.” And he frowned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a moment. “Are you going to tell me what the real reason is that we’re going down here in the dead of night?” Em quizzed, creasing her brows.

A low hum came from Tommy for a moment before replying. “I’m going to meet a… potential friend.” Then letting a gruff sigh escape from his lips. “Now, I’ve had enough talking. I’m in pain. Fuck off out onto the deck so I can actually get some peace.”  
  
For a moment Tommy actually sounded glum as he responded. “And we never took you down there once…” Em passed him a couple tablets which he was quick to take back without a second thought. “Why did you stop asking us? It isn’t like you to give up so easily.” She smiled and just shrugged her shoulders. “At least I’m taking you now, eh?”

Under the circumstances, Emily just scoffed and nodded her head. “It’s not exactly the ideal situation, Tommy,” Em informed him and he just frowned in response, leaning his head back for a moment and sinking lower into the seat. “Are you going to tell me what the real reason is that we’re heading down to London on a whim?” Em quizzed and for a moment Tommy stirred with a growl.

“I’m going to meet with a potential… friend.” Tommy stated and his little sister just frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “Now, I’ve had enough of all this talking. I was serious about having Curly drag you back to Birmingham…” Em scoffed and stood up. “Fuck off and let me rest. I’m gonna need all my strength for London.” And for the exhausting person, he was about to meet.


	3. First Impressions

It was the stopping motion of the barge finally coming to a half that finally made Emily wake from her deep slumber, her crystal blue eyes fluttering open to being gazing across and seeing Tommy carefully grooming himself in the small mirror, the sharp features on his face still bruised and battered from his beating, sunk eyes were tired looking and pain was still etched across his features. However, there was still this air of intimidation to him too, something Em knew that Tommy would use to his advantage.

“You’re finally awake.” There was a slight sound of disappointment to his tone, placing his hat firmly on his head. Clearly, he was hoping that Emily was going to sleep through the entirety of what he was doing in London, but there was no way that she was going to let him go anywhere alone. “We’ve arrived in London.” Em was surprised by his words, it felt like she had fallen asleep. “You need to stay here. I’ll be back soon.”

In the next second, Tommy pushed the small door and stepped out onto the deck of the barge and without hesitation Emily combed her hair into a presentable place and cleaned up anyway wayward make-up before chasing out after Tommy. “I’m not just going to wait here for you to return. I’m coming with you.” Her older brother didn’t even provide her with a response, only stepped onto the dock and began stalking across the industrial estate. “Tommy, wait.” Em barked, following him a little uneasily as she climbed onto the dock too. “Tommy!”

It became clear to Emily that the sight of a woman was very seldom in this industrial part of London, as she would pass by the workers they would whistle and shout in very aggressive ways that only made Emily’s legs move quicker to catch up with her brother. “Tommy, will you just wait a moment.” She growled as her heels clicked furiously against the stoney ground to be by his side.

“You need to turn around and go back to the barge,” Tommy commanded her in a rough tone, reaching into his pocket and fishing out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up only a moment later and bringing it up to his lips. “I’m not goin’ to tell you again, Emily.” His shoulders were already tense and his intense blue stare was focused in front of him.

It was only a moment later when Emily refused to stop following him that Tommy finally stopped and turned so that he was directly in front of her, Em smacked into his chest and grumbled softly. “Go back to the fuckin’ barge and wait for me, Emily.” He hissed but Emily firmly stood her ground, stiffening her upper lip and working up the nerve to look him in the eye. “Where I’m going isn’t the place for you-”

“That is completely ridiculous.” Em hissed and crossed both of her arms over her chest. “I’ve already told you that I’m coming with you.” But he remained unmoving, just glaring down at her through those sunken eyes. “Tommy, you’ve been talking about me being more involved in our family business. Well, I’m here with you now and you’re never going to get a better opportunity.”

In a growl Tommy replied. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I wanted you to join our business, Emily.” He said firmly, shaking his head and taking a long drag from his cigarette, allowing the smoke to exhale through his teeth. “I haven’t got time to fuckin’ stand here and argue with you. This is all too soon for you to be getting involved in something this important.”

Em continued to firmly stand her ground as she responded. “I don’t understand, Thomas. First, you want me involved. Now, it’s too soon to have me involved. Make up your mind.” Em hissed at him. “This is London and you’re all alone down here. I want to help you in whatever way that I can…” Then shrugging in a tiny way. “I’m here because you need somebody on your side.”

For a moment Tommy contemplated his options, he could storm back to the barge with Emily firmly in his grip, but that didn’t mean that she would necessarily stay here, especially considering Curly would have probably already gone off to find a local pub. At least if he had Emily by his side then he knew that she wouldn’t be getting into any trouble. “Fine.” He muttered lowly. “Fine, but you stay by my side and you don’t say a word. Do you understand?” Emily nodded. “Good. Hurry up.”

* * *

As the two Shelby’s stalked through the industrial yard they finally approached a large brick building, smoke was billowing from the tall chimneys and it was surrounded by strong workers, lifting large barrels and sweating buckets. In some strange way, it reminded Emily of Birmingham, the thick unforgiving smog, the exhausted workers, the roaring fires and that distinctive industrial sound. It was eery how it almost felt like home.

Tommy approached the entrance and opened the door wide, Emily slipped through first and removed her coat, carefully hanging it over her arm and waiting for her brother to join her before going any further forward. “Excuse me…” A stressed voice hissed in their direction as a lanky lad with masses of curly hair headed in their direction. “I’m sorry, but we’re very busy here. I’m going to have to ask you to leave-”

This would be the first real time that Emily would be able to witness Tommy as the gangster that everyone knew him as. “My name is Thomas Shelby…” Visibly the young man paled and his shoulders became much tenser. “I received a telegram from Mr Solomons’ and decided to come down and pay him a visit in person.”

The lanky young man seemed to gulp before nodding his head. “You’re Thomas Shelby.” There was a soft cuss under his breath in that next moment, before rubbing his hands onto the white apron that he was wearing and approaching the two. “Uh… I just… Can you just… stay here and I’ll go fetch Alfie… I mean, Mr Solomons-”

As if on queue a lazy Southern voice echoed across the hissing machinery. “Ollie…” The curly haired lad tensed again, spinning around this time to look at the burly man that was stalking down the hallway towards the three. “You didn’ mention we ‘ad guests, boy…” Then his deep blue eyes flickered across to take in both of the Shelby’s for a moment. “You must be Mr Shelby. Am I right? I’ve ‘eard a lot ‘bout you…” He mentioned. “You got my telegram, eh?”

A couple nods came from Tommy before responding. “I did, Mr Solomons.” “Good…” He stated before his eyes flickered over to Emily, standing there nervously, eyes firmly focused on the ground, shoulders clearly tense. Alfie took a moment to admire the delicate creature before him, this certainly wasn’t the place for such a person. “And jus’ who’ve you brought along with you, then? What’s your name, Princess?”

The fact that Alfie had acknowledged Emily made her tense more, raising her head to look at this particularly intimidating man and opening her mouth lips to try and find the words, but not quick enough as Tommy hissed in reply. “This is Emily Shelby…” Then gritting his teeth as he stepped forward almost in a protective sense. “Emily is here to take notes on our meeting…” Em creased her brows for a moment before smiling and nodding her head in agreement avoiding eye contact with Alfie who set his untrusting eyes on her.

“Right…” He muttered. “Well, c’mon then…” Slowly he turned around and began to stalk down the hallway between heavy machinery and exhausted workers. Em tried her best to act as casual and in control as possible, but her face was etched with worry. “D’ya know what kind of bread that we bake down ‘ere?” He asked from in front of both the Shelby’s but they just remained completely silent. “All sorts. All sorts of bread. We bake the white, the brown…”

Alfie lead them through a large doorway into a small mixing room with bottles of liquor lined up. “Now, would ya like to try some?” He turned to them both with an uneasy smile plastered across his lips. Tommy nodded in response, approaching the table and asking for a taste of the brown liquid, waiting for it to be poured and taking a swig the moment it was laid out before him. “How about you, Princess?” Emily’s heart almost leapt into her throat as Alfie pointed a question at her. “Would ya like to try some?”

“Emily doesn’t drink.” Tommy was quick to announce as he placed down the little shot glass he was holding and nodding his head. “And she don’t speak either?” Alfie assumed, pursing his lips for a moment. “I don’ think I’ve ‘eard a single word from her mouth yet…” He stated simply, tapping his foot against the ground. “Ere…” Then reaching across to pour the white liquid into one of the glasses before holding it out for Emily to take. “Maybe that’ll stir some words up, eh?” He continued to hold it there for Emily. “Go on… It’s not poison, love. I ain’t tryin’ to off ya.”

The wary eyes of Emily flickered towards Tommy for a moment, not wanting to step out of line because of how stern that he looked, but one tiny nod gave Emily permission to reach out and delicately slip the glass from between Alfie’s calloused fingers. First, she brought it to her nose to sniff, wincing the moment the sent touched her nostrils, crinkling her nose. It was strong, stronger than anything she had tried previously. “Go on… ‘Ave a taste…” Alfie ushered on.

Nervously she brought the glass to her lips and drank back the liquid in a swift motion, swallowing it and letting out a hard breath as it burned the entire way down her throat. “Oh, my… God…” Em whimpered, covering her mouth for a second before wincing and placing the glass back down on the table. The look on Alfie’s face was a picture at that moment, smiling gently and taking in her features. “See, I told ya…”

A gruff noise seemed to erupt from the back of Tommy’s throat not a moment later before saying. “That’s enough…” A hard glare seemed to flicker across Alfie’s say and set entirely upon the Peaky boss, it was evident that the Londoner was irritated before Tommy had cut his fun short. “Go on… How was it then? Be honest. What did ya think?” Alfie quizzed and Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah. The brown stuff tastes like shit. It’s strong and cheap. It’s made for the workers…” Then smirking as he picked up the bottle of the clear liquid and nodding his head. “Now, the white stuff, that’s the good stuff, init…” He announced. “It’s made for the people in charge.”

Em had to shield her face with a wall of hair to make sure that Tommy couldn’t see the dainty smile that flickered onto her lips at that moment. “What did you think, Princess?” The question was directed at Emily and as Tommy opened his mouth Alfie raised his hand to stop a single word. “I believe I asked the lady the question, Mr Shelby…” Then setting those hypnotising blue orbs on her once again.

For a moment Emily wasn’t too sure what the ideal response was. Raising her gaze to be looking across at Alfie and then stating. “It’s was very nice, Mr Solomons.” He nodded his head as if coaxing her to continue. “Perhaps a little strong for my taste.” He hummed lowly and stroked his full beard for a moment processing the comment in his mind and gazing down at the bottle, Em took the moment to admire his face before quickly averting her gaze, a burning sensation pulling across her cheeks.

“Fair comment…” Alfie muttered before placing down the bottle and looking at both of the Shelby’s for a second. “C’mon then…” He turned around and began leading them further into the dimly lit factory, away from the whirling machinery and into a nice sized officer. It was decorated with expensive but worn furniture and cluttered with boxes and mess, Alfie clearly had a style of working which was within his own chaos.

With his back turned to them Emily took the opportunity to truly take in the burly man before her. It was hard to pinpoint an age, probably that similar to Tommy’s, or maybe slightly older. He dressed incredibly scruff, not particularly what Emily was used to when her mind would flicker to gangsters, however, there was certainly something about him that was intimidating, the way he spoke, the way his eyes would bore and narrow as if he was judging and memorising every move and word.

As they stood in their office Ollie quickly vanished off into a little glass room, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat, gathering a large book and beginning to scribble messily onto the page. Tommy gave a quick glance towards his younger sister before moving to take a seat on the guest side of the desk, Em moved to take a seat too as Alfie wandered around it to take a heavy seat in his worn, but the comfortable looking chair, leaning back and letting a hard noise escape his nose. “I thought you said she was here to take notes…”

Completely taken back by his comment Emily blinked a couple of times, but Tommy said. “Emily is here to take notes.” Then nodding as Alfie flickered his warm blue eyes in her direction and replied. “How d’ya expect her to do that without anythin’ to write with, eh? Or write on for that matter…” Rummaging around on his desk before sliding across a pen and scrappy paper in her direction.

Uneasily she reached across to collect these things and lay them delicately on her lap before muttering a soft. “Thank you…” Em was trying to soothe her nerves, unwind her wound body but nothing seemed to be working and it was evidence of this. Emily didn’t look like she belonged with the mess of crime or gangsters.

“Now, do you want to tell me why it is that you’ve dragged yourself down ‘ere away from your caravan, or tent, or whatever it is that you Birmingham people live in…” Alfie spoke bluntly and Emily grit her teeth as her back straightened out of anger. He said the words like they were dirty and he assumed things he didn’t know the answers to.

The look on Tommy’s face remained emotionless, just sitting there very still and saying in a rough tone. “I came all the way down to Camden Town to discuss business with you, Mr Solomons.” He stated lowly, reaching into his pocket to pull out a packet of cigarettes along with a box of matches, placing one between his lips and lighting it up.

“You jus’ want to discuss business…” Alfie muttered, leaning back in his chair for a moment. “In that case maybe I shouldn’t have offered you that rum, eh? That stuff is only for fun and fuckin’…” His deep eyes set onto Emily then who opened her mouth in shock at his words before averting her gaze down to the piece of paper on her lap. “Now, if it’s business that you wanna discuss then I suggest we crack this open instead.” Reaching into is draw and pulling out a bottle of whisky. “A good bottle of whisky. Now, that is for business.”

A soft shake of his head and Tommy responded. “I’d rather just talk first, Mr Solomons…” Alfie quirked a brow. “I like to keep a clear mind when I’m speaking business. I wouldn’t want to make any bad deals now…”

At that moment the Londoner chuckled and stroked his beard a couple of times before saying. “Listen, I ain’t tryin’ to get you drunk, mate…” Then scoffing and heavily placing the dusty bottle back into his drawer. “Now, I ‘ave to be honest with you, Mr Shelby… I ‘ave ‘eard some very bad things ‘bout you…” He shook his head. “Mm, very bad things indeed.” Then tapping his fingers against his desk and stating. “You see, it’s these types of things that I’ve been ‘earing that makes me not want to trust you, just ‘cause of the people you’ve been associatin’ with.”

“People?” Tommy quizzed. “Oh, well for one them policemen that I’ve ‘eard you’ve been havin’ dealings with… Mm? The ones that saved your life.” He raised his brows and leaned forward, placing both of his elbows onto his desk and looking towards Tommy for a moment.

In response, the Peaky boss just nodded and then responded. “Yes, I have policemen on my payroll.” He said. “I pay them for the protection of my family, of my businesses. I also pay them for their ability to be discreet towards my business.” He explained with a tiny shrug of his shoulders. “It’s a small price to pay for a little more freedom…”

“Yeah, well I don’t like policemen…” Alfie’s voice was almost gravel at that moment, cracking his knuckles and shaking his head. “I never ‘ave and never will…” Gritting his teeth. “They can’t be trusted. You know that one minute they’ll be takin’ your money, protectin’ your family and your businesses and the next… Well, the next they’ll be havin’ you clicked up and battered… All of ya.”

Tommy took a long drag of his cigarette before stating. “I’d probably assume that’s the reason why you’re losing the war in London.” Alfie looked as if he was ready to murder Tommy at that moment and Emily visibly tensed as she gazed towards her brother.

“You what…” “Did you know that Mr Sabini has policemen on his payroll too?” Then pausing to allow those words to sink in. “I’m sure that you did because I’m sure that you know he has been using them to shut down premises that purchase your rum.” Then tutting lowly. “Something like that must have a rippling effect on your income, Mr Solomons.’

The look on Alfie’s face was etched with anger and disgust before pointing a finger in Emily’s direction and stating roughy. “You can write this down, sweetheart.” Then hissing lowly. “I’m not losing my war to a fuckin’ wop. It ain’t over yet. It’s barely fuckin’ begun.” Then gritting his teeth. “Go on. Write that down. Quick, quick.” He snapped his fingers a couple of times before his dark gaze set back on Tommy. “And you can understand this, Mr Shelby… I’m certainly not going to sit ‘ere in my office and listen to a fuckin’ gypsy tell me that I’m losing my war to a fuckin’ wop.”

“You see, all that I’m trying to do is think to the future, Mr Solomons,” Tommy announced, flicking off some ash into the tray on the desk before him. “I can’t help but think that if you were winning your war then you probably wouldn’t have sent a gypsy a telegram.”

Alfie scoffed. “You need to get your fuckin’ eyes checked, mate. That telegram wasn’t me pleading for help. That was jus’ me greetin’ ya.” Heavily he leaned back in his squeaky chair and looking between the two for a moment. “Now, I know you didn’t travel all the way down here to sit in my chair and insult me. You came here cause you wanted to sell me something, didn’t ya? Eh? Go on then… What is it?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Mr Solomons, I want us to join forces-”

There was instant denial. “Pff, no.” He said lowly before setting his eyes on Emily once again and saying. “Princess, I’m going to need you to write this down, word for word…” Then pausing and allowing Emily a moment to ready herself. “No. I’m not going to join forces. Fuck off… Write that. It’s never gonna happen. No.” Shaking his head like a petulant child.

Clearly a little frustrated now Tommy responded. “Mr Solomons…” Before taking a beat and taking another long drag of his cigarette. “I thought you might be a little reluctant, so I decided to do some research into your business…” Then looking towards Emily. “Why don’t you write this down, Em…” Before looking back towards Alfie. “I know that one-tenth of your income comes from this distillery, another is from your protection of businesses and such… The rest of that comes from the race tracks, isn’t that right?” Alfie remained silent. “I know Mr Sabini has been using his links with the police force to have your bookies removed from the races. Again, something that cannot be healthy for your income.”

Then he leant forward and flicked off another piece of ash. “I know that you’re not used to someone coming to your business and knowing all these details.” Then shaking his head. “There is a lot I know about you, Mr Solomons. I know that you keep a gun in the drawer, next to the whisky…” Then pausing. “I know that you offer a deal or death.” Then nodding his head. “I know what I’m saying must be… very frustrating for you.”

Alfie remained very still for a moment, very silent before his eyes flickered over to Tommy and he responded. “Jus’ how am I supposed to trust you, eh? You wanna enlighten me?” Not a word came from the Peaky boss’ mouth. “Cause I know some little facts about you too, mate… I know you’re the bloke that shot Billy Kimber, right? You are…” Tommy frowned. “You shot him. You fuckin’ betrayed him, mate.” Then leaning forward. “So, I dunno how you ‘ave the balls to sit there and… and offer to join forces when I know exactly what happens to the people that get into business with you, don’t I…”

Tommy just sat there, cigarette slowly burning down in his hand and licking his lips before Alfie continued. “Maybe I should jus’ do what I’ve been thinkin’ in my ‘ead to you all along, eh?” The clicking of a gun appeared and a pistol was pointed directly at Tommy, he remained unmoving but Emily jolted back in her chair, never had she been so close to a loaded gun before, little tears burning in her eyes as she dropped the pen and the paper to the ground by their feet. “What if I did it, eh? What if I jus’ shot ya? Packed your body into a barrel and jus’ sent you off to… to some distant place, eh?”

It was then the Peaky boss shook his head and hissed. “Well, somethin’ tells me that you ain’t gonna do that… I mean, then you’ve got a witness that you’ve gotta deal with.” His head tilted in the direction of Emily who looked completely terrified. “You gonna kill her too?” Em grit her teeth and looked at her brother. “I mean, she isn’t a part of this life, I’d wager that the moment you pull that trigger she’ll scream this factory down.” Alfie grit his teeth and looked at the young girl and then her brother.

Alfie quirked a brow and then looked at Emily. “Tell me…” He said and Emily allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. “Tell me, do you think I should trust him, mm?” She opened her mouth but no words seemed to appear. “Tell me the Gods honest truth…”

Em licked her lips and then replied. “I… I don’t think… that it matters what I say.” Em whimpered and then looked at Tommy. “I don’t think that… that either of you is… are ever going to fully trust each other…” Then looking at Alfie. “I think… that’s just the kind of people that you both are.” Then letting out an exasperated sound. “You’re fuckin’ gangsters!”

Not a moment passed since that last comment before a smirk flickered across Alfie’s cheeks and he lowered his gun for a moment. “We’re fuckin’ gangsters…” Then licking his lips. “I like that…” Placing the gun on the table. “You ‘ave a mouth on ya…” He looked at Emily. “A lil bit of fear and you say exactly what mean, eh?” She carefully narrowed her eyes as she relaxed a little in her chair. “Now, why don’t you tell me ya plan, eh?” He looked towards Tommy in the next moment.

Without hesitation Emily lifted herself from the chair and began to gather her things, angrily collecting everything before picking up the paper and the pen and throwing it back on the table towards Alfie. “Emily, where are you going?” Tommy asked but Emily just continued to angrily gather everything up. “Emily, stop.”

“Fuck you…” Em hissed lowly under her breath before looking at Alfie too and hissing in a low tone. “Oh, and we don’t fuckin’ live in caravans or tents. Okay?” He smirked and nodded. “I need some fuckin’ air.” Then she took off from the office, rushing down the hall and out of the factory into the smoggy and cloud air.

* * *

The walk through the industrial yard was deafeningly quiet. The only thing that Emily could focus on was that meeting before them. Em wondered if she had ever met Alfie outside of that entire scenario if she would have known he was a gangster, there was no denying that man had a certain charm to him and he was handsome in a way that he owned. The moment that thought flickered through Em’s mind she mentally slapped herself.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive in a more populated part of the town. Tommy chose a little restaurant in the heart of town, family run, a little more intimate for them to discuss what was on his mind. The place seemed full but Tommy managed to get them a table with little trouble at all. As she sat there opposite him Em could hardly take her eyes off Tommy, watching his every move, nervously waiting for him to say something, anything.

“Tommy, I-” The moment that Emily began to speak Tommy just held up his hand to stop her and then shook his head. “I think that it would be best if you just give me another couple of minutes to just… think.” He decided, leaning back in his chair and just looking across at his sister almost glaring at that moment. “What happened in that meeting today is why I never wanted you to come with me in the first place.” Tommy began, slowly tapping his fingers against the table. “You completely lost your composure.”

Em leaned forward and hissed in response. “Tommy, how the fuck was I supposed to know that he was going to be waving a gun in your face?” Studying his face for a moment. “I’m sorry, but under the circumstances, I think… I think that I did okay.” Emily nodded her head, pursing her lips before leaning back in her chair, now to even wanting to look at her brother. “We both know that… that this isn’t my life, Tommy. I’m not particularly comfortable around guns, or gangsters, or people threatening my family…” Then huffing. “I know you want me to be moved involved in the family business but… I just can’t deal with that stuff yet.”

“You are a member of this family, Emily.” Tommy suddenly said in a rough voice. “Don’t fuckin’ sit there and act like I’m the one who dragged you to that meeting because you begged me to take you there.” The brunette remained very quiet at that moment. “I’m sorry if you were scared by a gun or a gangster but it’s something you’re going to have to get used to.” He stated lowly, bringing his cigarette up to his lips once again and taking a long drag, slowly exhaling to try and calm his anger.

It seemed like the entire restaurant was listening to them argue now, as they stopped speaking for a moment they noticed just how quiet the restaurant was. A couple flicks of their icy eyes around the room and the other patron's conversations continued, rather awkwardly and abruptly. “Do you really think that Mr Solomons is the kind of man that you should be associating with, Tommy? I mean, maybe Esme was right… maybe this isn’t the place for us.” Twiddling her thumbs cautiously before looking over at him. “What if everyone else in London is as unstable and untrusting as Mr Solomons?”

“I can assure you that you don’t need to worry…” Tommy said slowly, flicking off a bit of ash to one side and then looking across at her. “I’m more than used to dealing with men like Alfie Solomons.” His mind couldn’t help but flicker back to the way that Alfie had been looking at Emily, offering her rum, asking her questions, smiling in these subtle ways at her. Before his mind had a moment to process it any further his mouth started working. “I’m not sure if I’ve ever spoken to you about this before but do you understand that men have these… urges, Emily?”

At that moment Emily had been taking a swig of her drink and almost choke, icy eyes widening and looking across the table at Tommy like he had just punched her in the gut. “Excuse me?” Then coughing a couple of times. “You gotta understand that we’re… simple creatures, right? We see something pretty and we want it.” He shrugged and nodded his head a couple of times. “Most of the time we’ll do almost anything to get what we want.” Em grit her teeth. “Especially men like Alfie Solomons.” As soon as the name dropped from his lips Emily’s eyes widened. “I couldn’t help but notice the way that he was looking at you today, Em… I saw the way he was reacting to your thoughts and words, the names that he was calling you. It was all pretty obvious to me and maybe it wasn’t you because you hadn’t had anyone who’s interested in you in that way before, eh?”

As soon as Tommy came to the end of his sentence Emily’s mouth dropped open, completely stunned, looking across at her older brother like she had been shot. “Excuse me?” She repeated before a sudden red pulled across her cheeks. “Do you know what you are, Thomas Shelby? You’re a complete and utter tosser!” Standing and allowing her chair to slam back against the wall. “How dare you assume my love life!” Then taking off from the little restaurant, Tommy took off after her but it was no use she was already stalking off down the street. “Just fuckin’ leave me alone, Tommy. I’ll meet you at the barge.”

* * *

As she stalked through the lowlight streets of Camden Town the brunette couldn’t help but huff to herself as she only knew one way back towards the barge and it was directly passed by Alfie’s factory. As she approached she noticed that there wasn’t any smoke bellow out of the chimneys which were a good sign that everyone would have gone home.

A gruff bark came from in front of her and Emily came to a complete halt as she spotted a large dog standing there, completely still, teeth slightly showing from his turned up lips. Another bark and Emily jolted and stepped back, holding up her hands as if she to show that she wasn’t armed, or perhaps that she meant no harm. “Easy… Easy…” Em muttered quietly.

Another bark and the dog took a couple threatening steps towards Emily before suddenly a loud whistle erupted making the dog run towards the factory. Em spun around to look towards the doorway and see Alfie standing there, stroking the top of the dogs head and then looking towards Emily with a frown on his lips. “It looks like you spooked my dog.”

For a moment Em looked vexed as she replied in a rough tone. “Actually, I think you’ll find it was your dog that spooked me…” Em stated before crossing her arms over her chest. “I thought that you would have gone home by now, Mr Solomons… It looks as if everybody else has.” Em gazed around to see the empty industrial estate, no more workers, no more noises, just empty space.

“Well, I’ve got nothin’ I need to go home to.” Alfie emotionlessly shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve got my dog ‘ere with me, so I decided to stay late and get some more work done…” He said, scratching behind his dog's ears as he sat down happily by his side, wagging his tail and staring across at Emily much like his owner was.

In a soft way, Emily hummed and nodded her head. “I see…” Em said gently before Alfie frowned and took a couple of steps across the ground towards her. “Now, I ain’t much for readin’ emotions…” Or women for that matter. “But it looks to me like you could use a good, strong drink.” He said. “And I happen to know where ya can find a bloody good one…” The corners of his lips pulled up just gently and Em rolled her eyes for a minute.

“Just one drink.” She agreed, before wandering across to the close the distance between herself and Alfie, allowing him to lead her back into that dimly light factory. Something about being in this place, knowing they were alone, without any noise of machines or workers. It might her feel a little strange, but not worried, or unsafe. “Y’know, I was a little shocked at how you ran from my factory earlier. I thought you Birmingham people had stronger stomachs than that, eh?”

They came to a stop at that same drinks table as earlier and Alfie picked up a bottle of the white rum, popping the cork off the top and pouring one glass. “Well, you were waving a gun in my face, Mr Solomons. It’s not exactly something I’m entirely used to… Nor is it something that I want to become used to.” She saw the smile that pulled across his lips once again. “Do you think it’s humorous?”

“Nah… I don’t get a kick out of frightenin’ ladies…” Alfie informed her with a shrug of his shoulders before holding out the glass for her to take. “And in my defence, I wasn’t pointin’ the gun at you, Princess… I was pointin’ it at your brother.” Em laughed gently and looked up at him with an exasperated look on her face. “Is that supposed to make the entire thing better?” He nodded as if that were the case and it only made Em smile as she shook her head. “Are you not going to join me for a drink, Mr Solomons?”

Gently the older man shook his head before replying. “Nah, I don’t touch the stuff…” That seemed to surprise Emily, but she didn’t question it, instead, she just nodded her head and sipped the rum and winced gently at the taste. “And you can call me Alfie…” He finished off, leaning back against the table casually and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alright then…” Em responded. “In that case… I suppose you can call me Emily…” Em nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Alfie took a moment to appreciate the woman standing across from him, taking in the way the dim lights would reflect off of her pale complexion, almost looking ethereal.

A moment of silence seemed to pass before Alfie continued. “You know, I did enjoy your outburst earlier…” Allowing his eyes to flicker across her body in a quick sweep before adding. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a delicate soul with a mouth quite like yours…” Em could feel a dainty blush pulling across her cheeks as she took another sip of her rum. “Where’d ya learn to talk like that, eh?”

“Well…” Emily smiled to herself. “I grew up with three older brothers and a rebellious older sister…” Em announced, shrugging her shoulders. “I was bound to learn a cuss word, or two.” Then frowning. “It’s not like I’m entirely proud of using such language in public. If my Aunt were to hear me speaking such words then… I dread to think of what she would do to me.” Alfie just chuckled and nodded his head.

For a moment Alfie just paused and allowed a comfortable silence to swirl between them before asking. “What was it that had you storming all the way back to the river, eh? You gotta be careful walkin’ ‘round a place like this at night… You’ll never know who’s lurking ‘round the corner, init…” He said and Emily nodded her head in response, knowing how foolish it was to go stomping off like that alone, Tommy would probably gut her alive when he got his hands on her.

“I… just got into an argument with Tommy,” Em informed him. “It’s not a big deal. It happens quite often.” Then letting a soft sigh drop from her lips as she took a seat on a wooden chair that was left there for the weary workers. “What was it that you were fightin’ about this time?” Em hesitated for a long time. How was she supposed to tell Alfie that they were fighting because Tommy thought he was attracted her? “Was it ‘bout me?” He practically wiggled his brows as he looked in her direction and Em narrowed her eyes.

The brunette scoffed. “No…” Before bringing the rum up to her lips once again and taking a final swig to finish it off. “Tommy took it upon himself to decide that… I can’t possibly be attractive enough to have anybody be interested in me.” Em shrugged her shoulders before looking over at Alfie who had that same smile plastered across his lips. “It’s not funny, Alfie,” Em told him firmly.

“It’s a little bit funny, love… He’s your brother and he’s only tryin’ to protect ya, Princess…” Em huffed and rolled her eyes, looking away from Alfie before he took a couple of steps towards her. Almost too close. The brunette carefully turned her gaze up to see Alfie standing there, eyes locked down at her own and intense look covering his face, placing a single finger under her chin to make sure that she couldn’t look away from him. “Listen, I can assure you that any bloke on the street would be lucky to have you in their bed, eh?” A blush instantly pulled across her cheeks.

“O-oh…” Em whimpered, placing her glass down and standing up suddenly. Maybe after all that Tommy had been right about Alfie and his interest in her. “Uh… Tommy is going to be looking for me. I should probably get going.” Em tried her best to remain casual, even though her heart was slamming against her chest. “Thank you for the rum,” Em stated gently. “I’ll have to find a way to… repay your kindness.” Instantly she wanted to slap herself for such words to fall from her lips.

Alfie kept very still from where he was stood just above her. “You’re welcome, I’m sure that you’ll think of somethin’ good.” He responded, watching her every timid move. “You know that you’re welcome to come back ‘ere any time, mm? I work till late… Just don’t spook the dog when you come to visit, eh?” A breathless laugh escaped her mouth, playing nervously with her hair as she flickered one final look in Alfie’s direction. “Sweet dreams~” Alfie cooed and Em wanted to squeak, or something but instead she just grabbed her things and rushed from the room without a second thought.

If she didn’t know any better Em though that she might have been dreaming. It all seemed so surreal. It was completely intoxicating, having Alfie standing that close, saying those kinds of words. It was completely inappropriate and Em shouldn’t have been replying the memory her head over and over, but she was. The feeling of his calloused fingers brushing against her skin, his husky voice, his intense stare. The moment she reached fresh air Em wanted to scream.


	4. Family Matters

It really didn’t take Tommy much longer to conclude his business in Camden and before Emily knew it they were on the barge and heading back up to Birmingham. There was a little pit of sadness in her stomach as she gazed out of the small window onto the barge and watched the thick countryside slowly float past them. London was a magnificent place and Emily had wanted the chance to explore it a little bit more than she had been allowed.

The soft sound of footsteps seemed to break Emily from her train of thought, glancing away from the window for a second and over to Tommy as he slowly approached her, slipping his hat off his head and tucking it away into the pocket of his long, fitted coat. “Are you lookin’ forward to getting home?” He asked casually, taking a seat opposite Em. It became clear to her that he was attempting to have a normal conversation with her after their argument.

A soft sigh slipped from Emily’s lips as she allowed her shoulders to rise and fall in a careless kind of fashion. “I suppose so…” Emily agreed with a tiny smile flickering across her lips. “I am rather disappointed that I didn’t get a chance to even see Ada whilst I was in London,” Em stated blankly. “It would have been the perfect opportunity to spend some time with her.” Emily was only surrounded by her protective brothers, she needed some time to just talk with another woman. “I wanted to get the chance to look around London more too…”

Tommy slowly shook his head as he slipped a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips before lighting it up. “It just isn’t safe for you, Em.” He reminded her with a hefty, smoky sigh. “I promise that when the Peaky’s are more established in London that I’ll have someone show you around a little bit more, but for now I’m gonna need you to trust me when I say that it just isn’t safe.”

The brunette only blinked a couple of times before deciding. “But that didn’t stop you from letting Ada stay in London on her own, right? And it’s certainly not going to stop you from returning to London to continue your business. I’m sure that you’ll even take John and Arthur with you.” Her voice was only slightly frustrated, just not understanding why Tommy would trust the rest of his family to look after themselves but not her.

“That’s not entirely true, Emily.” Tommy nodded his head a couple of times. “I trust letting Ada stay down there because she’s too bloody stubborn to come back with us. So, instead, I’ve brought her a house in a safe area of London, one that I know our enemies don’t have any hold over…” Em just stared over at him with a dumbfounded look plastered across her pale features. “You brought Ada a house in London?” Tommy only nodded in reply.

For a moment it was silent between them, Emily was stewing silently before inhaling a soft breath and nodding her head. “The next time that you’re going down to London I’m coming with you, Thomas.” Tommy opened his mouth to object but Emily stopped him a moment later. “And if you refuse then I’ll make my own way down there, maybe on the train, or perhaps by other means…” Tommy only grits his teeth as Emily dared him to defy her.

In response, Tommy only grumbled. “I’ll think about it.” Shooting her a rather aggravated look before standing up and wandering out onto the deck of the barge.

The moment that her brother stepped from the room Emily felt a sense of relief and joy. It wasn’t very often that Tommy would win arguments or fights against her siblings, especially Tommy, but this felt like a victory and that was enough to make her want to squeal with delight, though she buried that need deep inside of her.

* * *

The moment that the barge arrived back at the dock in Small Heath the brunette made her way sluggishly back to her home. The emotions of the London meeting was catching up with her all of a sudden and Emily knew that she just need to return to her little home and have a good sleep in order to recover.

Emily unlocked the door to her home and slipped inside, kicking off her shoes and shrugging her coat down her arms before hanging it up on the stand by the door. Next, she wandered down the hall and stopped by the mirror, gazing at herself as she removed her jewellery and unclipped her hair allowing her dark tresses to sweep down just past her shoulders.

After she was feeling a little more comfortable Emily wandered into her living room, flipping through the post that was waiting for her before taking a seat on the sofa and allowing the complete exhaustion to take over her, leaning back against the comfortable cushions and fluttering her tired eyes closed not even a moment later.

The sound of heavy hands beating down her door was what awoke Emily from her seemingly peaceful sleep. Fluttering up to her feet and fixing her mess array of hair before looking towards her front door. “Emily, open this fuckin’ door right now…” The sound of Arthur’s angered voice was shouting through the wood and Em gulped as she glided to open it. “Fuckin’ hell…” He hissed, stepping into her little house with John following close behind. “Just what the fuck do you think are you playin’ at? Eh? Where the fuck ‘ave you been?” He asked in a rough tone stalking into her living room as if he were looking for someone else.

“What?” Em blinked a couple of times, closing her front door and following both of her older brothers through with a frown on her features. “I don’t understand… I thought that Charlie would have mentioned that I was with Tommy…” They both looked across at her, completely in the dark to this knowledge. “I joined him down in London.”

“No, our fuckin’ Uncle failed to mention a fuckin’ thing!” Arthur stalked closer to her as Emily felt herself only growing more scared. “You decide to run off to fucking London without mentioning anything to anyone?! We thought you were dead!” Em was completely backed against the wall now with a snarling Arthur stood in front of her, hair and tousled mess and face beet red.

“Arthur, stop…” Em whimpered before John stepped in and back their older brother away, looking at Arthur for one second and then at Emily in the next. “Stop, you’re fuckin’ scarin’ her…” John told him firmly and in the next moment Arthur stalked across the room, punching a wall with all his strength before exiting her little home with a loud slam of the door, Em swore that she felt the house shake at the force.

The trembling young woman brought her hands up to her face and removed her hair from her features, looking over to John with the only shock on her face. “What the fuck is wrong with Arthur? How long has he been acting like that? I thought the Doctor gave him something to… to calm him?” Em questioned but John only reminded quietly. “John, what the fuck is going on with this family?”

A gruff noise came from John as he responded. “Talk to Tommy…” And she creased her brows. “I’m glad that you’re safe, Em… You’d better let Polly know sharpish… I mean, she had a fuckin’ search party out lookin’ for ya.” He informed her before nodding gently in her direction and turning around to step from her voice.

The moment that John shut the door Emily slid down the wall, circling her arms around her knees and just making herself as small as possible, not wanting to move anytime soon in fear of not feeling safe.

* * *

It was a fairly short ride out to Polly’s new home in an area that was certainly more lush, much more greenery, the moment that the driver stopped Emily creased her brows and wondered if they had actually arrived, it seemed much too nice to house any of their family. Em hopped out and wandered up the pathway and knocked gently on the door, it took Polly a moment to finally open it but the moment she did her face was filled with shock and relief.

“Bloody hell…” She removed the cigarette from her mouth and continued to stare at the young girl for a moment. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Em remained very quiet at that moment, lowering her head, almost too ashamed to be looking Polly in the eye. “What are you doing just standing in the doorway and letting all the heat out? Come in…” Polly stepped aside and timidly Emily entered her home. “Through there…” She pointed to the room opposite where they were standing in the hall. “Make yourself comfortable… I’ll brew some tea.”

Em shrugged her coat from her shoulders and placed it on the coat stand before wandering through into the living room. Standing awkwardly for a moment before moving to take a seat at the table. If there was anyone in this family who could truly make Emily feel real terror then it was her Aunt Polly.

The older woman came stalking back into the room with a pot of tea and two lovely teacups, placing them down on the table. Em picked up a couple sugar cubes and dropped them into the liquid. “I’ve told you a hundred times before that you’ll rot your teeth with all that sugar,” Polly told her with a tempered frown and Em placed the final sugar cube back into the pot before she could stir any more anger.

For a moment it was quiet between them, Polly sipping from her teeth before saying. “You know that I almost had a bloody heart attack when I learnt you were in your home? After what had happened with Tommy and Ada…” Then shaking her head. “What the fuck were you thinking? Eh?” Polly looked across at her expecting an answer. “Leaving on a barge for London. No note. No telegram. Nothing.”

“It wasn’t exactly planned.” Emily attempted to save herself, looking across at Polly and shaking her head. “Tommy was going down on his own and… and it wasn’t safe-”

Polly placed a cigarette between her lips and bought a match up to the light it in the next moment, looking across at her Niece and saying. “I’m sick of hearin’ you lot using Tommy as an excuse to do whatever you want.”  Taking a long drag and blowing out the smoke slowly. “Just because your brother does something doesn’t mean you should do it too…” Then shaking her head. “Emily, you’re bloody smart… you should know better to follow Tommy into whatever danger he’s stirring.”

“I know,” Em responded sourly, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes averted to the ground. “I know, but… Polly, you have to understand that Tommy wasn’t in good shape, especially not to be travelling down to London on his own. I really didn’t have a choice.” Em stated, shaking her head. “I’m sorry I scared you all. It wasn’t my intention. I thought that Charlie might have mentioned something to you.”

Polly scoffed. “Trying to get news out of Charlie is like trying to get blood out of a stone. It just isn’t going to happen.” Then shaking her head. “Well, just make sure that you don’t do it again. Okay?” Em nodded a couple of times and finally allowed to let the breath she was holding escape as she relaxed into her chair. “What did I miss whilst I was away?” Emily asked, finally sipping her tea that was now the perfect temperature.

“Apart from this beautiful home that Tommy purchased for me?” She gestured to the room around her and Em smiled softly as she gazed around. “Mm, it seems like Tommy had been in the property buying mood recently. First you and then Ada…” Em took another long sip from her tea as Polly glanced over at her with a small smirk on her lips.

Without a moment of hesitation, Polly said bluntly. “Jealousy isn’t a pretty emotion, Emily.” And the brunette looked across at her with her mouth popped open in surprise. “I’m not jealous that Tommy brought you both houses.” Polly just gave her a look and Em reiterated. “I’m not.” Before scoffing. “I’m annoyed that he doesn’t think I’m mature enough to let me live away from under his watchful eye in Small Heath,” Em said firmly, rolling her eyes and picking up her tea again. “Tommy still treats me like I’m a little girl and he can’t bloody well make up his mind about whether he wants me part of the family business or not…”

Polly frowned. “Tommy is only trying to protect you.” Emily only shook her head in disagreement. “You’re the youngest girl.” Polly reminded her with a soft shake of her head. “Ada has proven she can look after herself even if Tommy doesn’t like it and Finn is starting to become a man now. You’re all that he had left to actually give some real protection too.” Em sighed lowly. “But soon enough you’ll have men startin’ to court you, eh? That’s when the real trouble will begin~” She teased and Em only rolled her eyes.

“Don’t start,” Em told her before laughing and shaking her head. “I pity any man who thinks it’s a smart idea to try and court you, Em… Before he realises it he’ll have three Peaky’s breathing down his neck and then you’ll probably never see him again.” Emily only found herself laughing, looking across at her Aunt Polly and shaking her head.

Em only whined. “Oh, please can we switch the subject? I really don’t want to be focusing on my love life… or a lack of one.” Em hummed before looking over at Polly and saying. “Oh, I saw some work being done on the Garrison… They’ve made really quick work of that, haven’t they?” She attempted to switch the subject but Polly just grinned back at her.

“Mm… I think that Tommy and Arthur were talking about planning some grand reopening for it at the end of the week…” Which is when they were expecting the builders to be done working on it.

* * *

After a short ride back to the centre of Small Heath, Emily decided it was probably best to go pay Tommy a visit at the betting shop. With a soft push of the door Emily wandered inside to see that it wasn’t too busy, there were a couple of groups of men standing around and chatting but mostly it was a slow day.

Em shrugged her coat off her shoulders and placed it over the back of a chair for a moment, about to approach Esme and ask if Tommy was around when suddenly the door crashed open and two boys came storming through, standing there completely out of breath as a burly man chased them through the door. It was Isaiah and Finn, Em cussed under her breath wondering what trouble her little brother had gotten himself into now. “What is going on?” Em asked, looking around for John or Arthur to deal with this.

It was then that the large man set his sights on Emily, stalking towards her with a look of thunder etched across his features. “Can I help you?” Emily stood firm, crossing her arms over her chest as both younger men took a step backwards to be standing behind her.

The older man cleared his throat, taking a moment to gather his breath before looking down at the young woman and saying. “I need to speak with Mr Thomas Shelby…” Em frowned and shook her head for a moment, gazing over her shoulder at Finn with a pointed look on her features before looking back towards Officer and replying. “Thomas isn’t actually here at the moment, but I’m his sister, Emily Shelby… Is there anything I can help with?” She asked politely.

For a moment the man seemed to can his eyes over her petite form, snarling under his breath before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “No…” He decided before dusting down his trousers. “You can tell Mr Shelby I’ll be back around later to have a word with him…” Then pushing past the doors again out onto the street and leaving them alone.

Not a moment passed before Emily spun around on her heels and glared at both Isaiah and Finn, both of them knew that they were in trouble and lowered both of their heads, like a couple sad puppies. “Would either of you two like to tell me what is going on?” Isaiah remained very quiet but Finn gazed across at his sister for a moment before Em held her hand up and shook her head. “Not here…” Then stalking past them. “Follow me…”

Em then leads them both into Polly’s office, sitting them both down on a set of chairs and taking a seat on the desk, looking across at them both with an expectant look on his face. “Well, tell me then… I haven’t got all day…” Em informed him sourly, crossing her arms over his chest. “Why were you being chased? And why on earth did you decide it would be a good idea to lead them here?”

“I’m not family. I’m not saying nothing…” Isaiah explained and Emily understood why, he would be in a lot more trouble than Finn if he opened his mouth. “It was Arthur…” Em’s crystal orbs flickered over to be looking at the worry that was printed onto Finn’s face as he continued. “We were all sparring down at the gym…” Then shaking his head. “Arthur… lost control again and just… just kept hitting and hitting and hitting…” He trailed off. “There was blood everywhere and…”

Em gulped and shook her head for a moment. “That’s enough.” She told him firmly before standing up and brushing down her skirt, through the window to the office Emily caught sight of Tommy entering the shop, creasing his brows as he saw her standing there with both Finn and Isaiah as her audience. “Stay here… I’ll be right back.” She informed them, exiting the room and approaching her older brother.

She didn’t waste a moment taking Tommy over to one side and explaining everything that had happened and a Tommy remained as he always did, emotionless. “You handled it well…” He decided and it was a compliment that Emily wasn’t expecting to receive, looking up suddenly at Tommy who nodded down at her. “I’m going to deal with it from here. We’ll get a story. We’ll see to the family.”

“Tommy, someone needs to speak with Arthur…” Em informed him, a real sadness glowing in her eyes as she gazed up at him. “He turned up at my house and was screaming at me Tommy… It… It really scared me-“ His hand caught her upper arm and brought her carefully to one side, giving her a pointed look before shaking his head. “I’m dealing with it. Okay? Arthur is your brother and would never hurt you…” Then hesitantly looking around the room.

A little nod came from Emily as Tommy released her arm and then stood back up straight and cleared his throat. “Oh, you’re gonna come to the reopening of the Garrison, aren’t ya?” He asked with a little smile on his face as he pulled a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it up in the next moment. “It’ll be good to get you out for a night… It might wash all that worry off your face, eh?”

Em only rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Not sure anything could wash away all this worry, Tommy.” The brunette informed him quietly before stepping around him. “Finn and Isaiah are both waiting in Polly’s office if you want to have a word with them.” Picking up her coat and shrugging it on, buttoning it up and looking towards Tommy. “Don’t be too hard on them…”

* * *

The night of the grand reopening soon came around and Emily made sure to wear her nicest little flapper dress, something that Polly had almost had to twist her arm in order to make her buy it but finally it had come in hand. It was a form-fitting, long sleeve dress with a creamy white base and golden tassels and she chose a low heel to match the set.

The brunette wandered from her home, closing the door behind her and glancing across the street to see Finn exiting Arthur’s house, creasing her brows she crossed the street and caught up with her younger brother. “Finn…” He stopped and turned around, avoiding all eye contact with her in that moment. “Where is Arthur?”

A small shrug came from the young man. “I think he’s still getting ready…” Then shaking his head. “Tommy said, if he doesn’t want to come to the opening then just leave him…” Em creased her brows and gazed over her shoulder back towards Arthur’s home. “Tommy won’t be happy if we’re not at the Garrison, c’mon…” He tugged on her wrist and began to pull them towards the pub that was roaring with noise and boozy guests.

The door opened and Emily was greeted by the most magnificent view, the Garrison was completely transformed from a dingy pub in Small Heath to being a classy bar with lavish crimson velvet drapes and golden decors around the room. The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling almost made Emily’s mouth pop open but then she spotted Tommy behind the bar and actually laughed in surprise.

Soon enough Finn flittered off towards him friends and Emily approached the bar, accepting the  champagne from Tommy and shaking her head. “I… I’m amazed, Tommy…” She informed him with so much surprise in her voice, speaking over the swinging jazz music. “That place is… nothing like I was expecting it.” She said, giggling and taking a sip of her drink.

“I’m glad that you approve.” Tommy responded with a nod of his head, leaning across the bar and stating. “Maybe if we have a fancy bar up here it’ll stop you from waiting to go down to London all the time…” He raised his brows and Em scoffed and took another sip of her champagne. “What am I going to have to do to convince you, Em?” He asked, looking across at her, inspecting stoic look on her features.

The doors behind them suddenly burst open and in sauntered a very giddy looking Arthur, holding his hands out either side of him and greeting the guests enthusiastically. For a moment Emily observed him before creasing her brows and looking towards Tommy. “What has happened to him?” Em quizzed and very defensively Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

It was then that Arthur caught sight of his younger sister through the crowd, waving away the people around him and approaching Emily who frowned at him. “Emmy…” His voice was strained over the music. “Emmy, I’m sorry… I’m sorry, right? For scarin’ you the other day…” He braced both of his hands on her shoulders. “You forgive me, yeah? Emmy?” Her own crystal orbs flickered up to find his own, his pupils were dilated and they were erratic looking.

“Of course she forgives you, Arthur…” Tommy reached across the bar to pat his shoulder in a rough kind of way. “Let’s be honest, Em has been forgivin’ us for a long time now…” Then bearing a grin in her direction as she rolled her eyes. “Come ‘round here, brother…” He called him around, Arthur rubbed her shoulders before moving around to the other side of the bar with Tommy.

Not a moment passed before Em rose up and brushed through the crowd, opening one of the velvet drapes and stepping into a more secluded part of the Garrison, pulling out one of the chairs and taking a seat. A deep sigh slipped from her mouth as she leaned back in the chair and just listened to the crowd on the other side of the curtain.

“Just because we were interrupted didn’t mean I was finished with our conversation…” Tommy’s voice came from behind and Emily remained unmoving, a champagne glass was placed in front of her as Tommy rounded the table to sit opposite her. “I’m sick of the looks that you have been giving everyone in this family. I know you feel hard done by-“

“You just don’t get it, Tommy.” Em spoke softly, picking up the glass of champagne. “I bet that you give Finn more freedom than you’d give me…” Then taking a long swig and looking across at her older brother. “I’m just trying to understand what it is that you want from me…” Em blinked a couple of times. “You say that you want me to be a part of the family business, but then… you give me nothing to do and scold me whenever I try to do something.”

Tommy knew that Emily wasn’t done ranting yet, so he remained very quiet. “And it’s not like I want to spend time in London because I want to get away from our family, or because I want to go out partying every night, or flirt with men… It’s because I know if I continue to live here I’ll just end up living the same boring life that I always have…” Then finishing her glass of champagne and placing it down. “I want you to trust me, Tommy… I want… some kind of understanding between us where you acknowledge that I’m not the same little girl that used to run to you when she scraped her knee but that I’m a woman now…”

The room was quiet between them, the only sounds that were heard were the ones from the other side of the curtain, Tommy swirled his drink in his glass before smirking. “That is very well put…” Then shaking his head. “I suppose sometimes we all forget that you’re not that little girl anymore, Em.” Before nodding. “Just give me some time to think about this, yeah?”

Em fought the smile that wanted to pull across her lips as she gazed up at him. “Thanks, Tommy.” The brunette said, leaning back in her chair and then standing up. “I’m going to head back to the party…” Standing and watching her brother who continued to just sit there very still. “You going to join us in a while?” Tommy nodded and Em spun on her heels and headed back into the party.

For once she was actually excited to know what Tommy might do next, maybe he would give her more freedom, Em hope that he would think about it and consider it because that was what she wanted more than anything. Just to get away from Small Heath, away from where everybody knew her and maybe find some people who weren’t scared of her last name… Like Alfie… She instantly shook her head to scrap that thought, feeling her cheeks redden before gazing around the room once again.


End file.
